A. OVERVIEW The overall mission of the Administrative Core is to provide oversight, coordination and leadership of the scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects of this consortium. The specific responsibilities of this core are as follows: 1. Provide fiscal management and budgetary oversight of the MIT-Harvard CCNE. 2. Provide key administrative support and associated meeting planning for all CCNE activities including Center-specific Steering Committee, External Advisory Board, seminar series, CCNE joint group meetings and the annual retreat. 3. Foster communication and collaboration among CCNE participants. 4. Assist in the recruitment and orientation of new CCNE participants, including oncologists and clinical cancer researchers from the DF/HCC and affiliated Harvard hospitals. 5. Establish specific mechanisms to facilitate rapid translation of promising technologies through academic-industry outreach program. 6. Ensure adequate and appropriate distribution of CCNE resources and necessary access to and leveraging of existing resources outside of the CCNE. 7. Facilitate data management and sharing and dissemination of research data and materials.